


真假爱情

by Tmiao



Category: Disney Twisted Wonderland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmiao/pseuds/Tmiao
Summary: Vil以强硬的姿态收养了Epel，并给他排满了课程。而就在Epel怀念他原来的生活时，Rook出现了……
Kudos: 4





	真假爱情

高大的树木一眼望去只能看见郁郁葱葱的绿叶，但是我却清楚地知道在那些树叶的遮掩下，已经长出了青涩的小小的果实。等到了收获的季节，他们就会全都变成又大又红的沉甸甸的苹果。这是我几年来帮家里收获苹果所积攒下来的经验。  
不过从今年往后，我大概再也没有机会参与苹果的采摘和兜售了。

我看着一棵棵苹果树慢慢后退，直至完全退出窗外，展现出绿色的田野，就把留恋的目光拉扯回来，看向坐在我对面的那个人。  
“这里的景色还真是不错，充满了自然的美感。”  
对面的人同样正看向马车外，用一副置身事外的神情评价着我的家乡。然后他把头转回来，下巴一直高高地抬起，用轻快的嗓音说出最残忍的话语：  
“回家之后我会吩咐佣人给你梳洗打扮，你也要好好地把这一身泥土气都洗去，把衣服换掉。离开了果林去到城市，就不要一副乡下人的样子了。我会好好教导你的。”  
我的新养父，Vil Schoenheit撩拨了一下他的发尾——他的头发分为上下两种颜色，上半部分是阳光一样的金，那是他原本的发色，下半部分则染成了鸢尾一样的紫。这是Vil告诉我的描述，照我看来，只是和我之前在地里看到的野花颜色一样，或者比我自己的发色要深一些。  
“现在的话，请把你的后背挺直，不要像野猫一样畏缩着。今天起你就是Schoenheit家的人了，我会让你保持旧姓，但请不要给我丢脸。”  
我连忙挺起背来，把视线投向一旁不敢看他，但依然能感受到自己正一寸寸地被打量着。  
临走时母亲对我的嘱咐还停留在耳边。“你要好好听从Schoenheit大人的话，”母亲最后一次扯了扯我衬衫的衣领，这是我们家最好的一件衬衫，“不要惹大人生气，照顾好自己。我们永远爱你，我心爱的小苹果。”  
我清楚地记得当时母亲眼睛里的痛苦与不舍，原本温柔的蓝眼睛上蒙了一层水雾。他们并不愿意让我离开，但却无力制止。而我虽然向往在城市里的生活，可也不想付出“和家人分别”的代价。“我会让这个孩子过上更好的生活，并接受最高级的教育。”这是当时Vil对我父母的承诺，但我们全家都对此保持怀疑。

Felmier只是一个普通的姓氏，没有出现过贵族，世代都住在小村庄里经营着苹果园。但我出生时却比村子里的其他孩子多获得了一个馈赠，那就是我的容貌。  
几乎没有人不夸赞我的美丽。“像女孩子一样漂亮”，这是我得到过最多的评价，但我却对此并不满意。更大更沉的苹果会卖更好的价钱，我也希望能变得更高更壮，像村子里负责扛苹果袋的大叔们一样，而不是只能坐在桌子前挥舞银制小刀。

而如果我没有雕刻苹果的工作，我也许就不会遇见Vil Schoenheit。

我们的村子有着非常美丽的风景，所以经常会有城里的客人前来游玩，这也是我们的经济来源之一。我则负责在空闲时间为他们表演苹果雕花，希望能借此多卖出几个苹果。  
那天我也这么干了。  
一堆黑漆漆的箱子和客人们一起到达，后来我才知道是Vil所在的剧组在录制外景，那些箱子是拍摄设备。许多人都在急急忙忙地走来走去，甚至还在大喊大叫。我硬着头皮拿着刀子和装苹果的篮子张望了一圈，看到当时唯一一个悠闲地坐在椅子上看着杂志的Vil。于是我走过去大声地喊道：“您好！”  
我看着面前的人抬起头，脸上一副惊讶的表情。好漂亮的人，我当时想，视线无法从他的眼睛上移开。我曾经在一位来村子度假的女士身上见过镶有紫色宝石的饰品。那是一条金色的项链，在黄金的光泽的衬托下，那颗宝石也更加闪耀。但是我可以断定绝对比不过男人的眼睛。我看着我的身影在那双眼睛里摇晃，这让我情不自禁地咽了咽口水。  
即使拥有一身强壮的肌肉才是我的梦想，但我敢保证没有人能否认对方的美丽。  
我抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，继续说出预定的台词。  
“您想要看苹果雕花吗？”  
我看着他眨了眨眼睛，目光在我手上的事物扫过，然后合上了杂志。  
“好啊，”他翘起嘴角，这给他一开始纯粹的美丽上蒙了一层魅惑的纱，“让我看看你都能给我展示些什么。”  
我飞快地低下头，熟练地雕出一朵玫瑰。城里的客人们基本都喜欢这个花样。Vil接过去，左右看了看，“很美丽，”他称赞我的技术，“能看到你在这上面付出了很多努力，才能做到如此栩栩如生。你还会雕什么？”  
在对方的要求下，我把我会的苹果雕花都刻了一遍。期间不时有人走过来想要和Vil说话，但都被他拒绝了。等我把最后的兔子样式装进篮子，一起递过去后，他低头端详了一会，然后又抬起头看着我的脸。  
我被看的不太自在，手指在背后绞在一起。Vil见状“呵呵呵”地笑起来。  
“我还会再来的，”他从旁边的一个人手里接过钱包，掏出少见的大面额的纸币，“你叫做什么名字？”  
“Epel，Epel Felmier，”我紧张地回答，接过钱没有多想，“欢迎您再光顾我们家的苹果园。”

两天后，Vil Schoenheit再一次拜访我们村子，带着他的律师。  
“我想要收养Epel Felmier。”他对我的父母说。

不知道过了多久，窗外的景色变了又变，从田野变成灰蒙蒙的砖石又变成一丛丛地玫瑰，然后一阵马匹的嘶鸣传来，马车停了下来。车门被人打开，是侍者。  
“我们到了，Schoenheit大人。”  
Vil率先起身，然后我也跟着走了出去，看到那座即将困住我的房子。不，说是房子就太辜负它了。  
展现在我眼前的是一座高耸的城堡。白色的墙壁闪闪发光，塔顶被漆成紫色，窗户玻璃分割成一块块菱形图案，折射出七彩的光。门口两侧垂着金红色的旗帜，上面用银线绣着苹果与剑的纹样，大门上则镶嵌着熠熠生辉的宝石。  
我当时的表情一定是表现得太过震惊，以至于Vil在注意到我没有跟上后转过身看到我后，嗤笑了一声。“跟我来，Epel。”然后他转回去，走进侍从推开的大门。  
我这才回过神来，羞愤地跟上去。  
大厅里的装横也和他的外表如出一辙。地板用蜡擦得发亮，连地毯也闪着细小的光芒，踩上去的触感和我熟悉的草地完全不同。  
我没有外套，看着Vil脱下大衣递给旁边的仆人，然后他吩咐道：“带那个孩子去洗澡打扮，然后换上我给他准备的衣服带到餐厅来。”

那是我第一次见到如此多的花瓣和各种各样散发着香气的物品。在被一团香雾包裹后，我终于忍不住打了个喷嚏。我感觉身边仆人的眼中都带上了不屑。  
走进餐厅后，我一下子就看见摆放在中央的长长的桌子，Vil站在桌子的一侧，手扶着椅背。他面前的桌子上则摆放着三副银色的刀叉和和白色餐具，我走近后才看到上面金色的花纹。“坐下吧，Epel，”他把手中紫色的布递给我，而我根本不知道要如何处置它，“我决定先从餐桌礼仪开始教导你。”

我噩梦一般的生活从此开始了。

如果说初次见面的时候我对Vil Schoenheit还有好感——一个美丽、温柔、富有且慷慨的男人。我不敢确定他那时有没有撬动我的心灵，成为我第一个产生情愫的对象，毕竟对于一个没见过什么世面的乡下男孩来说，从来不可能碰到第二个如此完美的人——那么在他第二次到访之后，我的心中就埋下了厌恶他的种子。他的高傲和对我出身的不屑一顾让我的自尊心感到愤怒，却又不敢反抗他的命令；而他对我行动的限制则使我对他的印象越来越差：说话不能带口音，敬语要用全，每天只有一个小时的外出时间回来后还要及时洗澡等等等等。  
不过他倒确实是信守承诺，给我请了最好的家庭教师教导我的学习，礼仪课程则由他亲自执导，我每次都不能做到在他拍打我的不足之处时不大喊出声。明明外表看起来纤细柔弱，为什么却能有那么大的力气。  
就这样日复一日地，时间悄然流逝。

大概三个月之后，Rook Hunt闯进了我的生活。

我是偶然注意到那个出现在Vil身边的男人的。  
一次我完成了家庭教师布置的作业后，像往常一样从房间的落地窗向外眺望。尽管我不能亲自跑到大自然之中去，但是想象力却可以让我问道草木的气味和苹果的清香。突然一个白色的人影出现在了空旷的草坪上。  
他是谁？我情不自禁地靠近窗户仔细观察着。我的房间位于这座城堡的背部，窗户正对着庄园的后花园，平时除了园丁会按时出现修建花草，再也没见过其他人的出现。而眼前这个戴着羽毛帽的男人明显不会是那个年过半百的园丁。  
“啊！”我看着那人躺倒在草地上，来回打了个滚，不经意地叫出了声。那是我怀念很久的动作，在我还活跃于苹果树间时，我也喜欢躺倒在地上去感受泥土的芬芳。可是现在Vil却禁止我那么做。  
我的好奇心蠢蠢欲动着，既想要冲到草地去询问那个人的身份，又想看到Vil如果发现有这样一个不知名的男人在他的后花园放肆会是什么表情。  
很快，我其中一个想法就得到了实现。Vil Schoenheit也出现在我的视野中，似乎正叉着腰，一步一步地像那个男人走去。他会怎样的暴跳如雷，我的心里升起一股幸灾乐祸的快感。

可是我的愿望落空了。  
看到Vil的走近，那个男人从草地上跳起来。他头顶的帽子由于他的动作掉了下来，被他及时抓在了手里，可是他的头发却过于耀眼，我一时分不清照刺我眼睛里的金光究竟是来自金色的头发还是灿烂的阳光。  
只见男人张开双臂，似乎是想要给Vil一个拥抱。Vil果不其然躲开了男人的手臂，但是却抬起手梳理了几下那头凌乱的金发。随后他们一前一后离开了草地。  
我目瞪口呆，迅速冲出房间跑向门厅，在快到时放慢脚步调整呼吸。等我赶到时，大门刚刚被打开，我看见Vil走进来，然后是一个穿着白衬衫的男人。就是他，我盯着那人身上的草屑，求知欲快要把我淹没了。  
Vil似乎也正好看到我。“Epel。”他喊，而我则表现出一副单纯的困惑，向大门走去。

“Vil先生，”我压制住自己的迫不及待，但声音却还是有些颤抖。不过没关系，这会被误解为是我的内向所导致的，“这位先生是？”  
“这是Rook Hunt，我的……一位朋友。”他不自然地停顿了一下，随后 脸上展露出一个诡异的笑容，似乎是对这个称谓感到可笑。  
不过Rook却没有什么意见。他自来熟地从Vil身后走出来，夸张地脱下帽子向我行礼，“你好，可爱的小小先生。我曾经听Vil提起过你的美貌，可是眼前的你却更加美丽动人。”  
“您、您好，Hunt先生，”我被他肉麻的称赞弄得尴尬无比，只能身体僵硬地回礼，“我是Epel，初次见面，很高兴认识您。”  
“哦——请称呼我为Rook先生吧，我很想听到我的名字被你那甜美的嗓音喊出。你的名字也动听极了，Epel，真是像小鸟一样婉转的发音呢。”  
这是什么古怪的男人啊，我的脸上已经连笑容都维持不住了。为什么我刚才要那么急切地从房间里跑出来呢，我万分后悔。  
所幸Vil也注意到了我无法应对Rook的赞美，插进对话道：“客套话就到此为止。你需要好好洗一个澡，把身上的草和泥巴都洗掉，Rook，不然我是不会允许你靠近我的。”  
“如果无法待在你的身边，我一定会因为缺少你美丽的浇灌而干渴而死的，我美丽的Vil，”Rook重新戴上帽子，朝着我和Vil各鞠一躬，“那么为了不被你抛弃，我就先去好好清理一下自己吧。一会见，Vil，还有小小的Epel先生。”  
我看着那个男人跟着仆人向浴室走去，想起自己刚来时经历过的洗礼，不禁心里一阵恶寒。“Epel，”Vil打断了我的走神，“你也回房间去换一身衣服，然后到会客室来。”  
如果可以，我不想再和行事夸张的Rook见面了，但是Vil的命令是绝对的。“好的，Vil先生。”我这样答应着，尽量慢吞吞地向房间走去。

等我换好衣服走进会客室，Vil和Rook早就在里面了。Vil和往常一样坐在长沙发上，而Rook则泡着茶，还用的Vil最喜欢的一套茶具！  
“你来了，Monsieur 公主苹果，”Rook看见徘徊在门口的我，向我打招呼（那是个什么鬼称呼！），“快进来，我正好泡了红茶。”  
我不情不愿地走进去，局促地坐在Vil侧面的扶手椅上，而Rook端着茶壶和杯子径直走到了Vil的身边坐下，他们两人之间的缝隙几乎可以忽略不计。“很好喝，你泡茶的技术真是一如既往地好，Rook。”Vil三指捏住杯耳，喝了一口。  
我平时很少能从Vil的口中听到称赞，不过今天似乎因为Rook的到来，让Vil的脸上一直洋溢着笑容。

他们真的是很亲密的朋友，说不定还是久别重逢的老友，我一边喝着茶，一边天真地想。

在我们的村子里，人与人之间的关系不外乎夫妻、亲属和朋友，淳朴而简单。等我跟随Vil进入城市后，我才慢慢知道人际关系远比我所熟知的要复杂。我偶尔会听见仆人们谈论某某家族的老爷找了一个情妇，哪个庄园的太太多了一个情人，但我也只是懵懂地理解字面含义，并不懂得他们为什么会热衷于谈论这种事。

在会客室度过的时间比我想象的要短。等Vil喝完第二杯茶，而Rook已经咏诵了五首他创作的描写Vil美貌的诗后，我被命令把茶杯和茶壶送到厨房去。“我和Rook还有些事情要谈，你把茶具送去厨房后，可以到花园里去玩一小会。”我原本正无精打采地垂着头，听到这里时甚至有些不敢相信，因为我这个周的外出时间已经没有了。然后我就看见了Rook从Vil的身后轻轻举起帽子向我致意，我才明白原来是有人求情。我向Rook投去了感激的目光。  
“对了，Epel，”Vil走了几步，突然又喊住我，“你到厨房去的时候，告诉仆人们，不准任何人以任何理由靠近城堡西侧的走廊。除非我摇铃。”Vil的卧室正在城堡西侧的塔楼上。  
我虽然对这个命令感到疑惑，但还是点了点头。我只想快速地完成Vil交代的工作，然后跑到外面去。

“Vil先生说，不准任何人因为任何事情到城堡西侧的走廊去，”我把餐盘递给厨娘，“除非Vil先生摇铃。”  
“哦！”女人激动地尖叫了一声，胡乱地夺过盘子丢进水槽。我听见茶具发出“咣当”的声音，“Schoenheit大人又带着那个男人到卧室去了！”厨娘跑到侍女那里，说出了令我完全摸不着头脑的话。  
“真的吗！”我看见一个侍女也报以同样的热情。  
“千真万确，”厨娘说，“Epel少爷说，Schoenheit大人让所有人远离西侧的走廊。”  
“我早就知道，那个男人和Schoenheit大人的关系绝对不简单。我从来没见过Schoenheit大人笑的那么温柔。”另一个侍女接过话茬。  
一个负责在门厅工作的女仆说：“那个男人是什么来历啊？”  
男仆也插进对话。“我听见是叫Rook Hunt，有谁知道Hunt家族吗？”  
“Hunt……很久以前在南边好像有一个很古老的大家族是这个姓氏，那时候人们还很注重传统……”连仆人里的老人都加入了对话。

我看着那群人说得热火朝天。我已经把命令带到了，我说服自己，然后离开了厨房。  
当天晚上，我在餐桌上又见到了Rook Hunt，紧接着是Vil宣布Rook要在城堡小住一段时间的通告。

因为Rook的入住（他住在东侧的塔楼，和我的房间在同一个方向），我能在城堡里见到他的机会慢慢多了起来。有好几次我为了散散心从房间里走出来时，都能碰到正在走廊里闲逛的Rook——他大部分时间都在冲着窗外远眺，穿着干净的白色衬衫。但是每次见到我时，他都会热情高涨地向我问好：  
“你好，Monsieur 公主苹果，今天也是美好的一天，你也同样的可爱美丽。”  
我还是不能很好的招架住他的热情，但是却也渐渐习惯了他夸张的说话风格。  
如果抛开他奇怪的举动，Rook Hunt其实要比Vil Schoenheit更好相处并产生好感。他会温和地和我说话，而不是像Vil一样严厉地要求我的言行举止；如果我在他的面前做错了事，他只会指出不足然后给我做个示范。并且随着我和他接触的时间越来越多，我意外地发现Rook是一个博学的人，尤其是对一些Vil绝对不会知道的野外知识格外精通。他甚至还会外出打猎！我发现这件事之后，就经常缠着他想要听一些有趣的见闻。而他从来都是微笑着一个故事接着一个故事讲下去，从来都不拒绝我的要求。

“我很快就发现了第一个猎物，一头千米外的雄鹿，他那对宽大的鹿角像树枝一样延展开来，四肢健美极了。如果他开始助跑，我相信没有一个人能挡得住他全力冲撞。”  
我听得入了迷。  
“虽然我很想亲身体验一下他的力量，但我距离他还有一段距离，所以我只好举起我的弓瞄准他的后腿。如果你想要保证获得的皮毛的完整，目标点要尽量靠近关节处。但那不是我的目的，于是我瞄准了他的背，这样不会影响他以后奔跑的速度。”  
在故事结束后，他还说，“如果你想见他，下次来的时候我可以带他过来。”

Rook Hunt很快就成为了我的第二个爱慕的对象——鉴于第一个人在我对他的爱情还没发芽的时候就彻底地用毒把种子杀死，那么我可以毫不客气地把Rook列为我第一个喜欢上的人。

就在我新生的恋爱心还在活跃地冒着泡时，一个我之前从来没有在意过的事情成为了爱情路上的第一个巨石。

我似乎从来没有认真思考过Vil和Rook之间的关系。  
一直以来，我都是把他们想象成一对很要好的朋友，这也方便我对Rook能够肆无忌惮地追求（至少在我看来，我有很好地向他表达过了我的心情）。  
直到现实这把利刃无情地割开了我幻想的蝉纱。  
事先声明，我并不是有意想要去戳破Vil和Rook的真相，也不是故意闯进城堡西侧的走廊，只是一次午后我实在无所事事，只想再听一次Rook第一次狩猎白兔的故事，便从房间里走了出去，在城堡里搜寻那抹白色的身影。我一边好奇城堡里四下无人，一边不知不觉闯进了西侧的塔楼。  
我打开了潘多拉的魔匣。

“…啊…啊啊……”  
我的耳朵捕捉到一阵模糊的男声，那个声音断断续续，似乎正忍耐着极大的痛苦。Vil的声线清亮高昂，明显不会是这个声音的主人，而仆从则万万不敢在这城堡里大声喊叫，那么剩下的人选便呼之欲出。我的心紧张起来，慌张地寻找声音的源头。  
声音来自Vil的卧室。  
我小心翼翼地靠近房间，发现门竟然只是搭在了一起，并没有完全合拢。擅自打开Vil卧室的房门向内偷窥会受到什么惩罚，我已经没有余裕去思考了。爱情冲昏了我的头脑，让我大着胆子把门轻轻推开了一个小缝，然后凑上去望向室内。

房间里的场景和我想象的完全不同，没有正在经受折磨的Rook，只有正对着房门的大床上的两个交缠的人影。  
他们似乎连窗帘都拉上了，让光线昏暗无比，但他们两人皎白的皮肤和亮眼的发色却能让我看清楚大致的轮廓。有着灿金的齐肩短发的人是Rook，他正侧对着大门趴在床上，用手肘和膝盖支撑着身体。发色更淡一点、并且发尾明显发暗的人是Vil，借助着Rook的姿势趴伏在身下男人的身上。他们的脸凑的很近，胯部紧紧贴在一起。随着Vil前后撞击着Rook的臀部，Rook的身体也跟着前后摇晃，口中不时吐出低沉的喘息，正是我之前在走廊上听见的声音。由于房门被打开，我终于听清楚了Rook所说的话。  
他说：“…Vil……”  
我相信正是他们白的发光的身体刺激了我的眼睛，才导致我的视线渐渐模糊不清，可是房间内的声音却一刻不停地、忠实地灌进我的耳朵：水声，男人的喘息声和呻吟声，还有不停重复的沙哑的“Vil”和“Rook”。  
我的大脑一片混乱，胸腔里那颗跳动的火热的心似乎消失了。我感受不到我的手脚，无法控制身体从那个房间前离开，合上那扇门，只能继续僵硬地坐在地上看着里面的一切。  
直到一声高昂地尖叫唤回了我的思维，我慌忙地往房间张望，发现他们两人正在慢慢分开。我这才惊恐地逃回了自己的卧室。

我一进房间就锁上了房门，拉紧窗帘倒在床上。我死死地盯着我床头放置的苹果造型的水晶灯，狠狠地咬着嘴唇，但却感觉不到疼痛，只有胸腔传来的窒息一般的苦楚。Vil本来禁止我这么伤害自己的嘴唇，但我什么都不在乎了。我感觉到我的脸颊上有液体划过，于是猜测那可能是刚刚奔跑所带来的汗水。  
我需要去洗个澡，我告诫自己，但是在准备脱衣服的时候注意到了下半身的异样。  
我勃起了。  
为什么，我慌乱地想，我要怎么做？我隔着衣服把手放上去，能够明显地感受到布料下的凸起。如果我就这么置之不理，能够很轻易地被别人发现端倪。  
怎么办，怎么办，我胡乱地把手伸进裤子里，想要把它弄下去，可是越是着急越是毫无作用。就在这时，刚刚所看到的Rook的身影却从我的记忆里浮现了出来。他赤裸的身体，细窄的腰部被Vil一只手就能掌握一侧，滚动的喉结，沿着手臂肌肉滑下的汗水，以及他潮红的脸颊和那双绿意流转的双眼。  
我不知道那段回忆里参杂了多少我对Rook的幻想，但我感觉到我的身体渐渐快乐了起来，我的喉咙里也克制不住地冒出低吟。  
我想象着Rook性感低沉的嗓音，想象着那个男人的嘴唇一张一合，呻吟和喘息。我感觉我慢慢攀上了顶峰——

“…Vil……”Rook在Vil的身下喊。

我的脑海中一阵白光闪过，石楠花的气味在房间里弥漫开来。  
我绝望地捂住了眼睛。

我毫不意外Vil正式宣布了他和Rook的婚讯，更多惊讶于他们竟然会多等一个月。  
婚礼上，我穿着同样的白西装外套，打着淡紫色的领结，坐在第一排看他们交换戒指，然后Rook轻轻捧起Vil的脸颊，两人吻作一团。我死死地盯着Rook金色的后脑勺，而他们的眼中只有彼此。  
自此，Rook成为了我名义上的第三个父亲。他的房间也从城堡的东塔楼消失，正式搬入了Vil的卧室。

在我和Rook之间的关系发生改变之后，我开始刻意躲着他，而对Vil则憎恨了起来。也许是我表现出来的态度实在是过于明显，Rook几次在走廊上叫住我想要和我聊聊，我却都以各种各样的理由逃开了。  
“父亲大人”这个词汇烫的我舌尖发麻，除了我的亲生父亲，我再也没有这么叫过别人。Vil曾对我说不在乎他在我心中的位置，只是要求我对他使用敬语。而我如果这么呼喊Rook，则更多的像是对自身的嘲讽。

终于在我长时间地避开与Rook单独相处后，Rook在一个夜晚推开了我的房门，不用分说地把我堵在了房间里。那时我已经靠在了床头，打算睡觉了。  
“我们需要谈谈，Epel，”这是Rook第一次严肃地称呼我的名字，“你对我的态度改变的很大，我想知道是不是我做了什么令你讨厌的事？”  
是的，因为你和Vil谈情说爱、和Vil接吻和Vil上床，而对我的爱情视而不见，所以我讨厌你！我有多么地想要冲着他这样大喊，可是我只是把这些话统统地咽回肚子，用手中的书尽可能地挡住脸，装作毫不在意地说：“什么事都没有，Rook先生。我感到很疲倦，请允许我打算睡觉了。”  
Rook因为我冷淡地态度皱起眉头，径直走到床边坐下，从我的手中夺走书本，然后用那双绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着我。我当时感觉就像是他以前所讲述的狩猎故事里的猎物一样。  
“看着我，Epel。告诉我到底发生什么事了？”  
我下意识地移开视线，但Rook用手指掐住了我的脸颊掰了回来。  
“Epel。”  
我被迫看着他那双迷人的祖母绿瞳孔，他的虹膜反射着我暖色的床头灯光，呈现出由深到浅的颜色渐变。而他似乎在来之前刚刚做过睡前美容——那是Vil的要求——还涂了唇膏！  
“Epel！”注意到我的走神，Rook抬高声音。

他想要听我的答复，我一边想，愤怒逐渐充满了我的胸腔。我为了能够让他和Vil能够幸福无知地生活下去，做出了莫大的牺牲，而他却摆出一副一无所知的样子。

这本来是我第二次能从这场爱情游戏中脱身出去的机会，如果我没有冲动地做出行动。

我忍无可忍，揪住Rook睡衣的领子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

Rook应该确实被我的举动吓到了，否则以他出色的反应力，他能够在我的嘴唇距离他还有一厘米的时候就把我推开，而不是给了我尝到他唇膏的机会，仅仅在我想要把舌头伸进他的口中时再拒绝我。  
我被Rook推开后后背撞到了床头，但我不在乎，只是死死地看着他的表情。Rook微微张着嘴，瞳孔缩小，嘴唇依然闪着亮光，但那不再是Vil给他抹上的唇膏，而是我的唾液。我的心中升起胜利的快感。  
“这就是你想要的答案，”我不想再保守秘密了。既然总要痛苦，那么不如由两个人来分担，“我爱你，Rook先生，Rook，我爱你。”

之后来看，这是我的又一个误区。

Rook的嘴角滑稽地抽搐了一下，然后他的脸上慢慢换上一副标准的温和笑容。“Epel，”他温柔地说，“你今天太累了。”  
“我爱你，”我强调到，“我知道的，我爱你！”  
“可是Epel，即使你真的爱我，那又能怎么办呢？”Rook凑近我，伸手抚摸我的头发，“我是你名义上的父亲，根本不能回应你的感情。”  
他说的话在我的脑海里自动翻译成了另一种意思。他说他是我的父亲，所以不能以恋人的身份爱我，我激动地想，但他并没有拒绝我的爱，横跨在我们两人之间的只剩下身份和Vil。  
就在这时，我想起了另一个我还比较陌生的词语。  
“如果你也爱我的话，我们可以做一对情人？”我犹豫地提议道。Rook沉默不语，只是抚摸着我的脸颊。  
“你爱我吗，Rook？”我急于求证，“你爱我，还是爱Vil？”  
“我热爱这世界上一切美丽的事物。是的，我不能否认我爱你。”Rook终于开了口，让我欣喜若狂。  
“留下来吧，Rook，留下来陪我，不要回到Vil那里去。”我急切地说，伸手抓住Rook的手腕，然后凑上前去想要用吻堵住他拒绝的话语。  
但Rook轻易地挣脱开来。“不可以接吻，”他用手指抵住我的嘴唇，“我亲爱的Epel，只有接吻是绝对不行的。”他没有说出原因  
“可你和Vil接吻吗？”我着急地大喊，“如果不能接吻，那么我又怎么能知道你是不是真的爱我呢？”  
“如果你需要一个证明，Epel。” Rook的手慢慢垂下，探进被子摸上我的睡裤。我发出一声丢脸的尖叫。Rook轻轻地笑起来，我认为那是一种对我年幼童真的嘲笑，脸颊慢慢涨红起来。“我可以为你做这个。”他接着说道。  
“啪！“  
突然传来一声清脆的碰撞声，我全身的肌肉立刻紧绷起来，“是什么？”  
Rook把头转向窗户，眯起眼睛。“只是一只鸟而已，”他说，可是我只能看见一片漆黑，“不要紧张，Epel。”  
Rook的手指在我的腰间徘徊了一会，然后溜进了我的内裤里，摸上了我的阴茎。我无法控制住自己的声音，光是Rook在给我手淫这个事实就让我想要立刻高潮，而我为了自己所剩无几的脸面，还必须要克制。  
Rook的手掌要比我大一圈，因为保养得当，皮肤细腻，但是关节处却有着无法忽略的茧，粗糙的表面在撸动时给我带来了更强烈的快乐。我猜测那是他那个打猎的爱好给他留下的。因为睡裤的遮挡，我并不能看清Rook手掌的动作，但我的大脑里却清晰地出现了对方细长白皙的手指在我的性器上移动的画面。  
“啊！”我感觉自己的性器猝不及防的被湿热包裹，再次大叫出声，连忙睁开眼睛，正好看见Rook扶着阴茎抬起头也看过来，嘴巴张开，舌尖拉出唾液，而银丝的另一端连接着我的龟头。  
Rook刚才把我的阴茎含进了嘴里。“你做什么，Rook！”这对我来说太刺激了。  
“放轻松，Epel，”Rook轻描淡写地说，仿佛他刚刚只是随便吃了个什么东西，“放轻松，你会喜欢的。”  
我喜欢却并不能代表我能够接受。

我缴械的还是太快了。

我仰躺着，靠在身后的枕头上大口地喘着气，手背捂住眼睛却仿佛还能看见白光在眼前晃动。我听见前面传来细小的水声，但已经不敢去看Rook在干什么了。  
“Epel，”我听见Rook叫我，这才慢慢地朝他看去。他除了嘴唇有些红肿以外，已经看不出什么痕迹了，“我要回去了。”  
被敷衍的感觉又从我的心里升起，但我知道我留不下他，只能无言地点点头。“晚安，Epel。”Rook站起身走过来亲了一下我的发顶，然后利落地转身离开了。  
表面上Rook还是Vil的伴侣，他们会在早餐时一起出现在餐厅，然后由Rook泡茶，结束后再一起离开。他们两人基本上形影不离，而我只能跟在他们身后。但是在下午茶开始前，Vil的美容时间，或者临睡前的空闲，我会想方设法地堵到落单的Rook，拉着他随便闯进一个空房间，抚摸他的身体，然后他会给我手淫，心情好的时候还会用嘴巴。  
但就和他最开始说的一样，我不管如何尝试，他都不愿意和我接吻。

我享受着这种隐秘的快乐，但这种由两人维系的秘密，终究是包不住火的纸。  
只要有一方不想在继续隐瞒下去，一切就都结束了。

“我腻了，Rook。”Vil突兀地说，引起我和Rook的侧目。现在正是下午茶的时间，仆人都待在厨房，只有我们三人在房间里享用着Rook泡的红茶。  
“你已经不愿意再玩下去了吗，我美丽的Vil。”Rook快速地接过回应道，这么看来只有我一人一头水雾。不过也有可能是与我无关的事情，我正这么想着，Vil喊了我的名字，“Epel。”“啊，是，Vil先生？”“你今后不要再和Rook做爱了。”  
我手上一松，茶杯摔到地毯上悄无声息，只是茶水打湿了绒毛。  
“Vil，你太突然了，”Rook摇了摇头，“真是严格啊。”  
“已经一个月了吧，”Vil抿了一口茶，“说到底你也是我的伴侣，我已经不想再知道仆人不好好干活，就会在背后嚼舌根了。”  
“呼呼，明明一开始也是你让我这么做的。我忠诚地执行了命令，我的女王。”  
“你的任务已经完成了，回到我的身边，我的猎人。”

“Oui。”Rook低下头回答，再抬起之后惊讶地问，“啊呀，Epel去哪里了？”  
Vil把茶碟放到桌子上。“刚刚跑掉了。你既然注意到了，就不要多此一举地问问题。”  
Rook没有否认，摊开双手，叹了口气，“这件事对于Epel的打击可能太大了，这样不利于孩子的成长吧，Vil。”  
“最开始提出这个提议的人不是你吗，”Vil轻哼一声，支着脸颊看向Rook，“不过你在那个果林里真的没有注意到他吗，就在你把钱包递给我的时候。”  
“我的记忆力很好，是你半年前的那次外景对吗，为了拍摄一个户外主题的广告，”Rook叹了口气，“不过我当时只是一心一意地注视着你美丽的身影，并没有过多关注没有威胁的人呢。”  
“那你倒是能看见Epel在从窗户看你。”那时当Vil刚到达草地，Rook就把这件事告诉了他。  
“因为那是从你的城堡里传来的陌生的视线啊，Vil，我很担心会不会是来自什么危险人物。”  
“呵呵呵，危险人物，你只是好奇是什么人能住进来吧，”Vil开心地笑起来，“告诉我，你有没有一瞬间想要杀了Epel？”  
“Vil，你知道我虽然渴望看到更多的美，但你在我心中永远是最特殊的。不过我也不敢相信一向严谨的Vil会不小心没有关严房门，你很早就注意到Epel对我的感情了吧？”  
“真是残酷的推测，我怎么会故意让Epel看到我们做爱呢。”Vil坐直身体，向Rook张开双臂。Rook意会地靠过来，把嘴唇送上前，然后环住Vil的腰顺势一压。  
两人一起倒在沙发上，谁都不愿意结束这个吻。

希望这一次房间的门有被好好地锁上。


End file.
